


snips and snails

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Validation, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gueira’s been through more than enough bad times to know damn well not to take anything good for granted.So if he breaks out into a full-on beaming grin when Lio comes to him with flushed cheeks and an unbuttoned shirt...
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Gueira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	snips and snails

_God, you’re like a puppy_.

Gueira’s heard it a million times. When it’s an insult, he can put it past himself no problem—fuck anybody who isn’t here for his happiness, you know? But even when it’s no more than a gentle, fond way of teasing him, he doesn’t regret his excitability for a single second.

Because Gueira’s life right now? It’s _incredible_. The people in his life? Are _incredible_. He’s never made friends who understood him so deep down to his core before. He’s never fallen so stupid in love before Meis, never held such fierce trust in anyone before Galo, never before burned with admiration for someone like he does for Lio.

And, hell, Gueira’s been through more than enough bad times to know damn well not to take anything good for granted.

So if he breaks out into a full-on beaming grin when Lio comes to him with flushed cheeks and an unbuttoned shirt and asks if he has an hour or two free to spend in bed? You can hardly blame him for that. It’d be plain disrespect to be anything less than over the moon.

Gueira answers Lio with a quick kiss, more smiling, and a determined nod. 

“Yeah! I don’t have any plans or anything—ah, is Galo busy?” he asks.

It’s not like he and Lio have never done this before, but it doesn’t happen all that often. 

As warm as his heart can be, Lio tends to orbit around Galo. Gueira doesn’t even know if Lio is conscious of how much time they spend together—it’s really, really, surprisingly cute, the way Galo’s furious optimism and Lio’s idealistic fury got them caught on each other.

But also, Lio is really cute, and really hot, and a strong, brave, brilliant person who deserves to be happy, and if Galo’s on a job or out of town and that leaves Lio open to seek affection elsewhere, again, far be it from Gueira to turn down a chance to find some bliss with him.

Lio nods while Gueira’s mind is busy racing. While he talks, he also starts pulling his way out of his shirt. 

“There’s some sort of inspection at BR. Apparently they’re going over everything with a fine-toothed comb to make sure it’s all up to date and up to code.” And with that much explanation out of the way, Lio’s shirt hits the floor.

Warmth rises all through Gueira’s face in an instant. He can feel the heat of his blush.

“Okay—o-okay!” he answers, hands flying to Lio’s hips at once. Gueira might be slightly taken aback by Lio’s forwardness, but he’s nowhere near shy. With his grip tightening on Lio’s sides, his still-gloved hands rubbing circles pressed firmly into soft, pretty skin, Gueira leans in and presses their mouths together.

Lio isn’t shy, either. It’s a matter of seconds before he’s nipping at Gueira’s lower lip and sucking it between his teeth to leave it flushed and kiss-bruised, and not long after that that Lio’s hand first finds its way under the hem of Gueira’s shirt.

Under and up.

His palm isn’t as warm as Gueira remembered, but it doesn’t need a high temperature to spark heat in Gueira’s belly.

Lio’s kisses get greedier and greedier until they blend together into one. Their mouths move with each other, too desperate to find any rhythm, but each both anticipating and chasing, getting what they want and filling each other’s needs.

It isn’t long at all before Gueira finds himself backed up against the edge of the mattress. 

Lio grabs onto the bottom of his t-shirt and starts tugging. It’s not a very effective attempt. Gueira laughs.

“Lemme help,” he insists, batting Lio’s hands away.

Lio huffs but lets him do it. Boss must already be thinking with his dick instead of his head.

Once Gueira’s shirt—and all the rest of his clothes except the black socks for his circulation—land in rumpled piles on the bed, his attention and Lio’s both shift straight to the problem of Gueira’s cock.

That is to say—

Lio’s hand wraps confidently around the base as he dips his head to close his soft lips over Gueira’s very tip. 

Leaning up on his elbows and gazing down at his boss, Gueira’s starstruck when he catches Lio looking up at him through his pretty eyelashes.

“This isn’t nearly hard enough to fuck me yet.”

Gueira laughs then grins, feeling a little delirious. Did he mention that Lio is incredible?

“I get to fuck you?”

Now it’s Lio who laughs. It’s loud enough, sincere enough, to knock a strand of his hair in front of his face, and he serenely brushes that strand to tuck behind his ear as he briefly returns to Gueira’s cock, the wet heat of his mouth bearing down on Gueira for only an incredible second before Lio pulls away again.

“Sure, Gueira. You get to fuck me. And I get to get fucked by you. Don’t put me on some pedestal.”

“Huh?”

“You know I think you’re an amazing person too, right?” Lio asks. He might not have his mouth on Gueira right now, but his thumb is rubbing gently over his balls, keeping him at attention, and his free hand lovingly strokes Gueira’s lower belly. All put together, it turns Gueira’s brain to goo.

“Uh... yeah... I know that...”

Lio relents and gives the tip of his cock a wet kiss. Gueira’s almost sure that his tongue laves up a needy spurt of pre. “Okay.”

“Okay?” 

“As long as you know,” Lio explains, then swallows him down.


End file.
